To Find One Heart in the Dark
by kawaiihana99
Summary: Chouji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories. ChoujixOC
1. Just a day at river?

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character does not belong to me.

Summary: Choji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories.

It was a just a hot summer day for the Leaf Village. Most of the teams where out on missions. Team ten just came back from a C rank one. Asuma want to reward his team for the good job they did. So they went to get some BBQ, but it wouldn't be a nice lunch.

" Choji stop eating for just one minute!" screamed Ino. " Asuma has something to say. " Team ten just started to become a team, but one thing always never change Ino saying how Choji eats to much or something about his weight. "Your not going to get any girls who wants to eat with you if you keep stuffing yourself. Look at you."

Choji sat next to his best friend Shikamaru. He had his face full with meat. "But Ino he * gulp*said we can eat. So he I am eating," said Choji stuff his face with one more piece.

"Alright you too, The reason we are here is to reward you guys for a job well done. And for I can tell you guys that I have a mission starting in just two hours. So that means all of you will be on break till I come back. So I want you to train hard." he stated as pay the bill and walk out the BBQ hut.

"Great! I can go show Sasuke how great of a ninja I am." squealed Ino. She was to busy to see Choji faking to throw up as she said Sasuke name. Shikamaru started to laugh . "What's so funny."

"Um Ino, Sasuke is in the hospital last time I check," yawned Shikamaru as him and Choji left the hut.

"SHIKAMARU! I'M GOING TO..."lucky for them they didn't hear the rest.

They walk to a field to watch some cloud. Shikamaru laid on his back as Choji rested under a tree and began to eat some chips. The sky was filled with just a few clouds today. Over time they started do drift out of their sight.

"How troublesome, there are no more clouds to look at," He rolled over to stare at Choji.

"I know and I ran out of chips," Choji pouted." Do you want to go swimming it hot enough." Choji sat up. He looked at the river that ran though the village. "It sure looks nice. How about it?"

"Sure, it does sounds nice." Shikamaru got up and pushed Choji down in a playful way "Race you there."

Choji got up and brushed himself off. "Shikamaru when have you ever ran for fun?"

"Your right and besides I would wipe the floor with you any day"

"Your on!" Choji ran pass Shikamaru "See you a the river!" The two friends ran to the river. Choji was winning until Shikamaru trick him that he twisted his leg.

"Ouch, Choji I need some help." cried Shikamaru.

Choji rolled his eyes and went back to give him a hand. "You're hopeless." Choji gave his friend a helping hand. Shikamaru pulled him down. "No I'll see you." Shikamaru ran past his friend.

"Oh out… out … of breath." Choji finally made it to the river. Shikamaru was already in the water. His pants and his netting were laying on the bank. "Shikamaru is the water great?" Choji grinned as he looked at his friend clothes.

"Yeah, why? You're not going to chicken out on me?" looked up to see his grinning friend. Choji had his clothes in his arms.

"No, I was going to do this!" Choji threw them in the water. "That is payback for lying to me." Shikamaru swam to get his clothes out of the water.

"Choji, my mom is going to kill me!" he yelled. Choji just sat there laughing. "Oh your going to get it." He grab his clothes and threw them out of the water. Shikamaru put his hand together to form this family justu. "Shadow possession justu." he had Choji in his grab " Now it's my turn" He made Choji jump in to the water. Choji spat up some water. They look at each other and started to laugh. Even when they were mean to each other they could never be mad for long. Choji took off everything but his boxers, and threw them next to Shikamaru's. They splash each other. After getting tried they laid on their backs looking up at the sky. Shikamaru had his eyes close until.

"Shikamaru do you believe in falling in love? " asked Choji.

"What? Why, would you ask?"

"I just wondering that's all."

"I know there is more on your mind."

"Well you know that all the girls in the village is in love with some boy."

"So, what does that have to do with you?"

"I want to know if some girl is in love with me. Ino said that I will never have a girl fall in love with me. She said I'm… well look at me." Shikamaru looked at him. "She right I am fa.."

"Choji you hate that word. Why will you call yourself that. Ino says a lot of things, but it doesn't mean it true. Choji you're a good guy I bet there is a girl for you some where out there."

' easy for you to say your not me' Choji thought.

"And yes, I believe in love to tell you the truth. I think I like someone, but I'll never see her again."

" Wait you like that sand ninja don't you. What's her name Te.. Temari." Choji roll over to look at Shikamaru. He was blushing." I knew it from the day you first saw her. You had that stupid grin on your face. Oh just my luck I have black mail on you" Choji started to laugh.

"Choji stop or I'll…" A noise came from the water fall just up the river. "Choji did you hear that?"

"Shikamaru it won't work this time."

"No really Choji." Shikamaru had a very serious face this time. The noise got louder.

"Get away from me!"

They looked up toward the waterfall. There was a girl standing at the top grabbing her chest. It look like she was running from something. 'She not going to jump is she?' they both thought. 'It's way to high.' She grab something and threw it in the river. After it splash she looked worried. She turn to run another way. She didn't get far. In a flash someone was grabbing her by the neck and slam her down on a rock.

"Let me go! I don't want to go back!" yelled the girl.

"You're coming back either alive or die!" yelled the man who was choking her. He slammed her over a rock. Then pull her up by the hair.

"That hurts. Let me go! He doesn't need me any more." She demanded.

"Stop right there! Don't you dare lay on more hand one her!" yelled Choji as just climb up to save her. Shikamaru was right behind him ready to fight.

"Looks like there are two heroes here to save you!" Kisa look over to the boys. "Don't make me laugh. What's a fatso like you going to do about it." the man smirked. He threw the girl down.

Choji got very pissed. Not only for the name but also for him treating the girl badly. "I'm not fat I'm CHUBBY!" Choji formed his hand signs to do human boulder.

"Fire style flaming dragon justu!" A dragon flew at the man, and flew across the river. Choji looked over at where it came from. The girl was breathing hard and grabbing her chest. She started to fall back over the waterfall. Shikamaru grab her before she hit the floor. Choji ran over to help him out. Each boy had one of her arms around their shoulder.

"Choji lets get her to the hospital." Choji nodded and they began to walk until the earth started to shake.

" What is that?" asked Choji.

"Your not getting away. Shatter palm!" The man slammed his hands in the ground. The cliff broke and the three fell Choji grabbed Shikamaru and the girl. He wrapped them in his arms as tightly as possible. HE did expansion justu and wrapped them in this body to break their fall. When they hit the water Choji black out. Shikamaru grad his friend and the girl and pull them out the water.

Shikamaru looked up to see the if the man was still after them, but he was no where to be found. Lucky for Shikamaru he wasn't hurt bad. Shikamaru turned to looked how the others were doing. Choji looked like he broke his leg. The girl had a big cut on her chest, her head was bleeding from who knows where. They where both in bad shape. Shikamaru didn't know what he was going to do. He could just leave one not with that monster after them. Out of no where someone grabbed him. Shikamaru jump to his feet and was ready to fight.

"Shikamaru you alright?" it was Asuma.

"I am but not them." he pointed to Choji and the girl. "We need to get them to the hospital."

"I'll grab Choji you get the girl." They two ninja ran to the village hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woot I finally had the time to spell check this chapter noting really changed.

I'll update as soon as I finish spell checking all of my chapters.


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character does not belong to me.

Summary: Choji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories.

*At the hospital*

" Hurry she lost to much blood." yelled a nurse.

" Do we have a record on her?" ask another nurse

" No, but she could be the daughter of that ninja who left the village years ago." said the first nurse.

" She does look a lot like them." said the second. They took off her wet clothes to examine her better. She had the number 12435 on her neck. It was very shocking to the medical team.

" What could it mean?" asked nurse two.

" It might be her ninja tag number go look it up." an nurse walk out to see what it could be.

Next they pulled off the wrap on her left arm. They were even more shocked she had a curse mark she had. It was three swirls ( it was on one off my cook books so I didn't make it.)Her wounds started to heal right in front of their eyes.

" We have to keep her under close watch." said the head nurse. They wrap her arm in a glove so no one could see the mark.

* Outside of Choji room*

"Shikamaru, what happen to you?" asked Ino. They were sitting outside the room that Choji was in. Lucky for him he got some dry clothes to wear. It was hard fir him to run around the village half naked.

"It was noting. We just had to save some girl from some guy. Why do you girls have always be a pain. It seems to me that all girls needs someone one to save them." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh Shikamaru I sear that I'm going to kick your.." she was intruded.

" You two stop! We're here to see Choji not to fight Ino." yelled Asuma. Then their sensei walk in to Choji's room. He was laying on the bed asleep with cast on his left leg but other than that he was ok. It's been at least one hour since the fight at the river.. Ino just walk up to him and sat down. Choji woke up as soon Shikamaru sighed.

"You're up! We were so worried." Ino yell but Asuma gave her be a little more quite voice.

" So how do you feel?" asked Shikamaru.

" Fine ouch!" Choji yelled in pain as he moved his leg.

" Try not to move alright Choji." said Asuma. " The nurse said that you can walk on it in about two weeks. You just pop it out of place."

" What happened to that girl? "asked Choji. He didn't care about what happen to him he need the girl to be safe.

" She's fine. She just can out of the intensive care room. They said because of the room are short, she'll be sharing your room." Asuma said " She'll be here when she wakes up and when they're done examine her more. Hope you feel better soon. Well I'm off on my mission, see you later team." Asuma left.

"So Choji what happen Shikamaru won't tell me." pouted Ino.

"Well we just saved a girl that's it." Ino gave up the fight. So the team just talk and talk until a nurse came in with the girl.

" If you don't mind we want to put your roomate in here," she said sweetly.

" No not at all." said Choji with that oh so famous grin. The nurse pull in the bed that had the girl in it. Then place her on the bed next to Choji's. Only after moving Shikamaru off it. They got a better chance to see the girl. She looked like their age. She had teal hair and other than she looked pretty normal except for the small cuts all over her body.

" She looks so peaceful how can anyone what to hurt her?" asked Ino.

" Well we don't know why and I don't care she not even from our village." said Shikamaru. " But she is a ninja how else she can perform the justu?" Shikamaru remember what happen earlier.

" Well we just have to find out don't we." smirk Ino.

" Ino she just feel of a cliff don't bother her." said Choji.

" I'm not going to do anything to wake her. Shikamaru wait with my body kay."

" Ino! Don't!" it was to late. Choji couldn't stop her. Ino use her justu to go into the girls body. Ino fell into Shikamaru arms. As soon she went in she came back out.

" What happen?" both boy asked. Before she could answer. The girl was yelling.

"STOP Don't hurt me! I don't want you to use me any more! " she keep on screaming.

" She's having night terrors! Wake her up!" yelled Choji. No one moved. Choji wobble out of bed, and walk over to wake her. Lightly shaking her he whispered." Please stop your safe her." The girl stop her yelling.

She slowly got up. Like nothing happen to her before." Where am I? Ouch!" She grab her chest.

" Your at Kohana hospital." said Ino. The girl sat up. " Don't push yourself so hard. You just fell off a cliff remember?"

" I feel off a cliff?" she said.

" You weren't there Ino." wisped Choji.

" You can't remember? Troublesome girl." sighed Shikamaru. " And we saved you too."

" Well thank you. Can your tell me your names? So I can thank you."

" I'm Ino. He Shikamaru and that Choji." She open her eyes. Everyone was shock. Her eyes had a grey glaze over them. They couldn't believe she was bind.

" Your blind!" yelled Ino.

" Yeah ever since I was born." she said

" You said you can't remember anything didn't you?" said Shikamaru

" Yeah I did but I can remember that I'm blind. And I remember my name."

" What is it?" asked Choji.

" Well it's …um…er… Kisa. And I can't remember my last name, sorry." She tried to remember.

" Can I hear yours again. Sorry I like to she who I talk to or at least I think."

"What how can I help you tell us a part?" asked Ino. Shikamaru bumped her.

"Don't be so rude." He whispered.

"I'm Choji." Choji smiled. Kisa grab his hand. She began to examine it. She moved up to his chest. Slowly making her way to his face. She rubbed his cheek swirls. She smiled.

" Choji… I like your voice I can remember that voice. It's nice to meet you. Who is Ino?" Kisa did the same for her and Shikamaru. " Thankyou for saving me." Before the team could start to talk a nurse walk in.

" Alright the visiting hours are over." said a the nurse. Shikamaru and Ino went home. Leavening Kisa and Choji alone.

" So why are you here?" asked Kisa.

" I broke my leg. It's ok I like having missions off." Choji said he did want Kisa to feel bad she already lost her name and memory.

" Missions? That sounds cool. Like a ninja right?"

" Yeah, are you sure you lost your mind," laugh Choji. He hope she would take it like a joke.

" Your funny," she smiled, the yawned. " you remind me of some one. I'm hungry."

" Me too. I can kill for some BBQ."

" BBQ? What's that. I never hear of that the only food I can remember is water and some bread."

" NEVER HEAR OF BBQ!!!? I have to take you someday." Choji was in shock. Memory or not who only ate bread and water. " I'm going to show you how eat."

" Sounds good to me." as soon as Kisa said that the nurse came in with some hospital food. It was soup and bread today.

" You're both. How are you Choji?" said the nurse.

" Fine but can I get some more food." Choji was half way gone.

" Sure thing and you? What's your name any way?" the nurse asked Kisa.

" Kisa, and can I have more of what ever this is please." She finish her plate before Choji. He was dumfounded. No one beat him in eating anything. Not even Naruto with ramen.

' I think I'm in love' Choji thought to himself.

" Alright I'll be back." she said. The rest of the night the two new friends talked. Choji start to fall for her since she ate her dinner faster than him. She even ate more than him too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok sorry it took so long to update. I've had a lot of thing that came up for the last month. I would like people to tell me how my story is. This is my first story so I want to know if I can make it better. Thanks for reading. Till next up date.


	3. Forgotten Past

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character does not belong to me.

Summary: Choji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories.

( A week passed by.)

* In Choji's and Kisa's room*

" So you two get out today don't you" said Ino as she laid down on Choji bed. While Choji was helping Kisa pack, even if she didn't have much to pack. It was just a way for him to get closer to her.

" Yep, I can't wait till I get out. Choji told me all the things this village has. It sound amazing," said Kisa. " I would like to see every thing here. I want to see the flower shop that Choji said your family owns, the hot springs, and all the food that is here. It just... I don't why but I feel safe here."

' I wonder if she hidings something.' Ino wonder as she put on a fake smile just as Shikamaru and Asuma walked into the room.

" Asuma sensei, What are you doing here?" asked Choji while he pack the last of Kisa clothes that the hospital gave to her.

" Oh that how you treat me when I'm going to take you lunch?" Asuma said with a grin on his face. " And Choji you can pick."

" Alright!! I want BBQ!!!!" Choji was so happy, but then he stopped jumping for joy, not because of his leg but some thing else. " Is that alright Kisa?" He asked Kisa with a little bush on his cheeks swirls.

Shikamaru was looking at his friend when he saw his friend bush like that. ' Choji, your in love?' As soon as Shikamaru finished his thought the blush was gone.' Maybe your seeing things Shikamaru. Pull your together.'

" Sure, I love to try some." She smiled. " If you don't mind me coming. You guys done so much for me so far. I don't want to over stay my welcome."

" Of course not," said Asuma " It would be nice if Ino had a girl to talk to."

" I need someone to keep me from going insane." Ino said as she grabbed Kisa's arm and hugged her" Kisa, when was the last time you had a good shower? Your hair looks all matted and oily."

" Um I well err..." Kisa blush from being embarrassed.

" Come on we are going to the hot springs right now." Ino pulled Kisa out of the room.

" Wait I want to eat first! Can this wait. Someone help!" Kisa yelled as she was pulled into Ino doom.

" I'll go stop Ino. You two can save us some seats. INO WAIT!" and with that Asuma ran out the door after the two girls.

" Well… should we help?" asked Choji.

" Why should we? It better her than us. I don't what to be smelling like a girl," said Shikamaru. " Come on buddy lets eat." He stop half way out the door. " Aren't you coming. You're sick of this hospital food. You told me yesterday."

" I want to wait for Kisa. I told her about BBQ the other day and I want her to try some."

" Choji you like her don't you?" 'I got him now'

" What me no way. It's just that she has no memories of her family or friends. Shikamaru I just I thought I can be nice to her that's all. Why do you have to assume I like the girl." Choji blushed and walk pass Shikamaru. " Are you coming or not?" He didn't even looked back to see if Shikamaru was behind him. ' That was way to close.'

' I'm so on to him. Maybe I can help him out. Oh great I just sounded like a girl. Shikamaru you been hanging out with Ino way to much.' Shikamaru followed behind Choji. They headed to the hot springs.

* At the Hot Springs*

( Asuma let Ino and Kisa have there bath time while the boys have theirs.)

" Come on Kisa the water is just right." Ino waved her hand trying to get her in. ' Right she blind. I guess I have got get out and bring her in.' Ino wrap at her towel around her and jump out of the bath. Kisa walk slowly back away from the water. " Kisa it just water it would hurt you."

" I'll right I'll trust you." Kisa slowly walked in to the bath. " Wait!"

" What is wrong Kisa?"

" It's noting. I'm just a little jumpy." Kisa smile while she scratch the back of her head. She let out a sigh when she got in the water. Ino grabbed her. Kisa jumped.

" See you're fine." ' Man is she jumpy.' Ino thought to herself.

" Your right this is nice." Kisa let go of Ino hand.

" Here let me help you wash your hair." Ino grabbed the shampoo. " It's nice to have you to hang out with you. I never get girl time. Alight now you just have to dunk your head in the water."

" Kay." Kisa dunk her head. Kisa had unwanted memory past though her mind.

* Flash back *

Kisa woke up with all of her limb stretched to each corner of a wall. " Were am I?"

" Your in the in my layer my dear." said a snakeish voice.

" Who? What ever you are if you don't let me go I'll..."

" You'll do what Kisa?"

" You know my name? You creep let me go."

" Why wouldn't I know your name. You and I came from the same village. Your Kisa from the great Kawaii-Hana clan. Or shall o say the once great Kawaii-Hana."

" Who are you?"

" Me? You want to know who I am?"

" Yes! Can't you hear me! I want to know who are you?!"

" Before I tell you about me lets hear about you. Oh wait I know everything about you. Your a unwanted ninja. Who travels from town to town."

" Stop IT! JUST STOP!" Kisa cried out.

" Oh no my dear, there is more. You have your name in the bingo book ever since you were seven. And do you know why?"

" I Don't what to here it anymore!"

" You killed the last of your clan. Your own MOTHER AND FATHER!"

" STOP IT!! SHUT-UP IT A LIE. IT ALL A LIE." Kisa started to cry.

* End of Flash Back *

" Stop it don't touch me!"

" Kisa clam down I'm not going to drown you." Ino tried to get Kisa to clam down.

" IT"S ALL A LIE!!"

" KISA!" Ino wrap her arms her arms under Kisa, putting her in a choke hold. " It's me Ino, just clam down. Everything is fine." Ino whisper to Kisa finally claming Kisa down.

" Ino why are you holding me like this. Do you treat all your friends like this?" Kisa joked with Ino.

" WHAT! you don't remember anything? Anything that just happened?"

" Your just washed me hair right?"

" You just started yelling! Um never mind. We should get out. I bet Choji is hungry. He always hungry no wonder he is so fat."

" Fat? What is that a nickname or something?"

" Where you born under a rock or something? Fat is something you don't want to be. You know like over weight."

" That isn't very nice. He not over weight, he seems fine to me."

" Well you never looked at him."

" Yes I have. It was when I said Choji had a nice voice. He very nice too."

" Well what ever. Let's just go." Kisa and Ino went to get dress and leave to eat.

(At the BBQ hut)

With the whole team clean, they sat down at usual table. Asuma sat next to Shikamaru. While Kisa was in-between Choji and Ino.

" Wow it smells so good." Kisa joyfully said as she graded a piece of beef.

" This is the best place for food in the whole village" Smiled Choji as he grab a piece and shoved it in his mouth.

" HEY!" Ino yelled " Where are your manners Choji the guest gets the first bite."

" No I'm fine he can eat." smiled Kisa as she stuff her face too. Kisa grab another piece.

" Your pretty handy for being blind," said Shikamaru. He was studding how she ate her food.

" Mm.... It's just natural I guess. It just I use my ears, hands, and feet. Of course with the help of chakra."

" Chakra? Your a ninja at some point in time?" asked Asuma.

" I don't remember." said Kisa as she looked down at the table.

" There noting wrong Kisa. Ino take my seat. I have to go some where." Asuma got up " Here the money to pay for diner."

" Where are you going sensei?" asked all three ninja.

" Just to do some business. Will one of you take Kisa to spend the night at their house."

" She can spend the night at my house sensei, " said Choji. " I have a guest room she can stay at."

" Alright then, be seeing you later." ' I have to find out more about this girl. She can be trouble to this village.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I final finished. My computer was acting weird on me. Any way hope you like it. It just finished the whole story on paper so I just need to type it. I really want my story to become big so please tell friends and family. Oh don't forger to review.


	4. These Tears

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character does not belong to me.

Summary: Choji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories.

( At the hospital. )

" So you know who she is?" asked Asuma.

" She is Kisa Kawaii-Hana," said the nurse.

" Kawaii-Hana? I thought that clan died off some years back," said Asuma while he scratched his beard.

" They did, or so we thought so. But here she is."

" How do you know it could just be a mistake?"

" Her I.D. was on the back of her neck. She a Kawaii-Hana."

" Can I see her file?"

" Asuma there is something else you should know. Her file is all black out. We just know her name and she is a genin."

" Is the village trying to hide something."

"You are asking the wrong person."

' She right my father would know but he died. Hm… what do I do now?' " Thank you for your time." He started to walk out the door.

" Asuma be care full she has a curse mark on her left hand."

" So she been with Orochimaru some time in her life."

" That just it we don't know. Any thing could have happened to her. "

" This whole thing is a mystery. Thank you again." ' So she the only one you can solve this mystery. I need to get her memory back fast before she can hurt my team. Asuma don't get a head of yourself. Just try and get her memory first. Your team is fine with her for now.'

( Team ten and Kisa are walking home.)

" This is my stop, see you three later," Ino walked into her house.

" It smells so good here," Kisa was staring at the flower shop. " Can we go in?" She asks looking down. She didn't want to bug them any more than she had to.

" Sure," said Choji. " Do you like flower? Because this is Ino family's flower shop, and we can come when ever you what."

" We can, so can we go now?!*giggles* Or smell it I mean." Kisa smiled and scratch the back of her head.

" You know you don't have to change what you say just because your blind." yawned Shikamaru. " It would be just a waste of your time and mine."

Kisa put on a sad face. " Sorry I didn't mean to…"

" It not your fault Kisa. That is Shikamaru sense of humor, right buddy." Choji waved his arm to make Shikamaru stop being to mean to Kisa.

" Yep that me for you. So are we going or not. I don't want my mom yelling at me for being late home."

" Oh yeah it will only take one minute." Kisa walk in side the shop.

" You don't have to be like that Shikamaru," said Choji as he put Shikamaru in a choke hold. Choji just want get his point across.

" Will you let go. I'm sorry, I just wanted to prove a point."

Choji let go. " And that is?" Choji looked at Shikamaru. He just had a smirk on his face. " Oh not this again." Choji turned around turning to hide his red face. ' He is on to me.'

" You can't fool me Choji. First I'm your best friend and starter than any one you know. You like her."

" NO! I mean not don't ." ' Nice cover up Choji. He is so not going to fine out.'

Before Shikamaru could tell Choji he doesn't have to lie to him. Kisa ran outside crying.

" Kisa what's wrong?" Choji yelled turning to stop her.

" Kisa I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Ino ran outside. " Where is she?"

" What did you do Ino?" asked Shikamaru. Choji ran out to try to get Kisa to calm down.

" I… I said some to make her mad." said Ino while she explain to Shikamaru what happened.

( Where every Choji and Shikamaru hang out.)

Choji hobble up the stairs. He heard someone crying. " There you are Kisa." Choji grinned. " I was looking all over for you."

" Go away! You are all the same." Kisa though a small rock at Choji.

" Ouch! You got good aim." Choji was laughing trying to make her fill better, but it didn't work. She just kept crying.

" I said leave me alone!"

" Kisa just tell what is wrong. I can help." Choji walk up to Kisa. He grabbed her shoulder, and sat next to her." You can tell me anything I'm your friend." Kisa lunged onto his chest, hugged him. Like she didn't want to let go. She cried into his neck

" Choji Ino is right I don't belong here. I'm just need to get my life back, and just leave."

' Ino you're going to get it when I see you.' Choji just rubbed her back, soothing her pain. " Kisa you doing just fine. Ino can be mean sometimes, but that how she is. You belong here with me." Choji whispered the last part. Kisa fell asleep in his arms. " I won't let anything happen to you ever." Choji kiss Kisa on her forehead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah all done. I love how this one ended. Sorry but have to ask does any one read the author notes. Any way till next time.


	5. Only Time Will Tell

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character does not belong to me.

Summary: Choji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories.

* At the Flower Shop This is what happen when Choji and Shikamaru were talking.*

Kisa entered the shop. She was amazed on how many smells of flower there were in that little shop. She started to walk around, looking for one smell she like the most. When Kisa found a little flower and pick it up.( It was a daisy, but I use that for later.) Some how Kisa was a little to close to the back counter. She could hear Ino talk to her dad about her day.

" Dad this girl is driving me crazy. I can't stand that she has all these freak outs. Like today, I took her to the hot springs. She was screaming on top of her lungs 'IT'S ALL A LIE'. Then I tried to stop her. Then out of no were she stop. She a freak dad. She can even she anyone she talks to. And with all these freak out I know she hiding something. Maybe she should leave my team alone and ago back where she came from." A big crashing sound can from the shop. Kisa knock over a vase of flowers, while she ran out of the room. Ino ran after Kisa trying to say that how she blows off her steam from the day.

*end*

" And that all that happen," Ino told Shikamaru all that happened.

" So you didn't mean it then why say it?" Asked Shikamaru. He Knew would never under stand a girls mind

" Like I said it was to blow off steam," Ino said trying to prove that it wasn't her fault.

" Besides who does she think she is anyways? I know she hiding something coma on you don't think she really lost her mind do you?"

Inochi walk out of the house. " Ino do you know where Choji is at? His father just called and He wants Choji home. Choza says he late for dinner, and I know an Akimichi is never late for any kind of food."

Shikamaru walk up to Inochi. " Tell Mr. Akimichi that he headed to the usual place, and Mr. Yamanaka can you call my mom. Tell her I'm going to come home soon. And Ino when we found Kisa she had her head smash on a rock several times. Be seeing you." Shikamaru walked off to his house. He didn't want to anger his mom any more than he need to. Ino just walk to her room. She felt foolish for what she said.

* Back to Choji and Kisa*

Choji just let Kisa sleep in his arms, keeping his firm grip on her.

Kisa start to become uneasy in her sleep. He knew what was going to happen. It happen all last week at the hospital. Kisa would have a nightmares and scream on top of her lungs. Every time that happen Choji would go to her bed and place her in his lap. Whispering that every thing would be ok. This time it was different. She had a smile on her face. Her face was different this time. Like she was happy for once. Kisa started to whisper in her sleep." Daddy, I meet the most wonder boy today ninja academy."

' Daddy? Does she think I her father?'. So he the only thing he could think of. "So who was it?"

" I don't know his name. I don't even talked to him. I just sat and watch him play ninja with some other kids from school. It was kinda cute, hearing him trying to keep up with the others. I could see how sweet, kind, nice, and gentle he was. I didn't need to see that with my eyes dad, just listen with my heart. It was during the ninja game either. It was after. Do you want to know what he did?"

" What did he do?" He asked with a smile on his face. This was the first time he ever saw Kisa smile in her sleep.

" Daddy, He saved a butterfly from a spider web." Choji was in aw. He remember that he saved a little butterfly from a web on a day he played ninja with Shikamaru over 7 years ago. ' No way it can be me, can it?'

" I never got to tell him that I …"

" Son there you are. Shikamaru told me that you would be… Oh what do we have here?" Choza saw his son hugging Kisa in his arms. " Never thought you move so fast Choji. She only been here for week. Nice work son."

Choji started to turn seven shades of red. " It's not what you think dad. Ino mad her upset I… and she… oh forget it."

" It's ok son lets just go home, and I won't tell a soul."

" You promise?" Asked Choji as his face was still red.

" I promise." Choza patted his son's back.

"Dad, can Kisa stay with us. We have the room, and she has no where to stay."

" As long you keep an eye on her, lover boy." Choza laughed as he grabbed Kisa out of Choji arms.

" Dad." Choji smiled at his father. " Dad I kinda hungry can we eat?"

" Yeah dinner is ready. That's why I'm here in the first place. Come on before it's get cold" They walk home. Choji still couldn't help but wonder what Kisa was going to finished saying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long my computer just got a huge viruses, but it's fixes now. I loving how still story is coming out. I'm going to cry of happiness. Oh what is going to happen next? We'll find out next chapter. I still want the reviews. I really need the fans of Choji to read Latter. Oh P.S sorry it so short this time.


	6. Truth

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character does not belong to me.

Summary: Choji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories.

* At the Akimichi household*

Kisa found herself wakening up in a new place. Slowly getting up she followed the smell of something good. Making her way to the dinning room.

" Oh you up. We just started to eat. I was going to wake you right now," Choji said just as she walk in.

" It smells so good. What is it?"

" Tonight is curry and rice." Choji mother smiled as grab a plate for Kisa. " Hope you like it."

" I bet I will." Kisa sat down next to Choji. She stuff her mouth full of the curry. He eyes started to sparkle. She never had cooking this good before. Kisa forgot all her manners while she ate. She was getting every last piece on her plate. Choza just stare in aw. While Choji mother giggled. ( I really don't know her name. If you know please tell me.) Choji just smiled and kept eating. After the shock was over dinner became normal for the most part.

" It's wonderful. Thankyou." Kisa bowed and followed Choji to his room.

" What a cute little girl Choza. Hope she will stay for a while," Ms. Akimichi got up from the table and grab the plate.

" I hope so too. Choji been a lot more happier," stated Choza.

" You think our little Choji is in love?" She smiled.

Choza grab his wife around the waist. " Maybe? I hope he doesn't get he heart hurt."

Ms Akimichi sighed, " He to sweet for that. My poor baby. Lets you hope she likes him back." Someone knocked on the door. Choza walked to the front door to see who at the door this late.

" Asuma what are you doing at my house so late in the night? Not to be rude we were about to turn in for the night."

" Well I was just in the neighborhood. Never mind I wanted to talk to Kisa. I found more about her name."

" I'll go get her." Choza turned around to his son bed room, but Asuma grabbed him.

" Wait can I asks you something else first." Choza nodded " Have you ever heard of a clan called the Kawaii-Hana?" Choza Looked at Asuma with a stern face.

" Honey I'm going for a walk. Be back soon. Come on I want to show you some thing." Choza lead Asuma away from the house.

" Were are we going?" asked Asuma. Choza didn't say anything he kept walking. He was started to get the feeling that he not going to like what was going to happen next. Soon Asuma found out they where walking to village graves.

" Look," Choza pointed to a grave. It stated ' Tatsu and Tora Kawaii-Hana Beloved friends and father and mother .' " They were very nice people. I felt so bad that I couldn't save them after all they did for this village." Choza started to cry a little. " I couldn't even find their daughter. Tatsu always told me how much she meant to him and his wife. The village always said that she was the one who cause them to die because they never found her after the fire." He was in full tears now.

" I had no idea about this. Choza you must tell me every thing you know. My team might be in danger."

" No it can be Kisa can't be that girl. Tell me it's not her."

Asuma turned away, " I'm so sorry Choza. It has to be her. She the only one who match the photo on the profile. It said she a Kawaii-Hana."

" Choji is going to be heart broken when he finds out if she did kill her family."

" Choji likes her?"

" It sure seems like it."

" You must tell me, what do you know about the family?"

" It must have been 12 years ago when I first met Tatsu. Him and his wife move to the village. Tora was going to have a baby. That why he moved here for the safety of his family. His clan was a special one, they are the only few people who can use all 5 styles of justus. You know the five right Asuma?"

" Yeah, fire, wind, lighting, water, and earth."

" Right, anyways his clan was killed of over the years. Only his wife and him were left of that once great clan know around the world. The Hokage said that they could live here."

" So what happen next?"

" The daughter was born. Tatsu never wanted her to leave the house, or even let anyone know her name."

" Wonder why?"

" It was for, well in this case Kisa to be safe from harm way. No one ever saw her. He just told what a great kid she was. Everything was fine after that until that day."

" The fire?"

" It happen to fast. I just remember hearing the cries of Tora. Tatsu ran inside to save his family. Shortly after the house cave in. The house shortly. I couldn't save them. Anbu blame the daughter for the fire. They only said that because they never found her body. They reported that the Kawaii-Hana clan were all dead. The village hid what happen that day. It was like no one ever knew that a great clan died that day. You can check for yourself the fire was black out in every report. No one is aloud to talk about it."

" Choza do you think Kisa cause the fire?"

" Asuma I told you what happen I don't believe that. There is no proof that she did it. It was just a guess. What do you believe?"

" I don't know. It hard to tell with her having a curse mark on her hand and all."

" SHE WHAT? Asuma, tell me your not lying to me." Choza grabbed Asuma by the shirt.

" It the true it's on her left hand. You have to keep an close eye on her the night."

Choza looked to the ground. " Alright I better get home then. Asuma, we don't let your team know what happen tonight. They are safe for now." The to men walk back to their houses.

' How am I going to tell Choji. If he finds out he will heart broken.' Choza thought to himself. ' Please tell me she didn't cause that fire.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I started to feel sorry that I wrote this part like this. I want to cry at one part of the story. Poor Choji doesn't know that the girl he likes might be a killer. Will Kisa ever find the piece that will make her remember what happen to her life that awful day. Just stay tune.


	7. Monster

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character does not belong to me.

Summary: Choji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories.

* Back at the Akimichi house in the guest room*

" Your family is so nice for letting me stay for the night." Kisa walk into the guess bedroom. She looked through he bag of clothes the hospital gave her. " Looks like I don't have any pj's for the night." She smiled. "Oh well, guess I have to sleep in my regular clothes."

" I might have extra shirts I don't wear any more that you can barrow." Choji walk into his room just across the hallway. Kisa followed him. She sat down on his bed, and anciently knocking over one of Choji's pictures frames. The glass shatter all over the floor.

" I'm so sorry." Kisa started to pick up all the pieces of glass.

" It's ok, I should had it on my wall over a month ago. It falls off the wall all the time. It was going to happen sooner or later." ' hope she buys that.' Choji thought while he help pick up the mess.

" If you say so," Kisa shrugged. "Who in the photo?"

" It's my mom and dad when they brought me home for the first time." Choji looked at the photo and smiled. " I was so small back then."

" Of cores you were a baby right?"

" Yeah" Choji sadly. ' She doesn't get it.'

" Why so sad?"

" I'm not sad. Who would be sad at a time like this?" 'Nice cover up Choji.'

" Your lying. I not have know you for long, but I can catch any one who lies to me. You can tell me anything I'm your friend…" Kisa stop talking and grabbed her head.

* flashback*

" Kisa come on we have to go!" yelled Tora. " You're late."

" Coming mommy." Kisa ran into the kitchen. Gave her mom a hug. Then grab her lunch boxes. " See you later."

" Were do you think your going young lady." Tatsu grab his daughter and embrace her in a hug. " You're on going to give your old man a kiss goodbye."

" Sorry daddy." She kiss her dad on the forehead. Tatsu put her down. " Why in a rush? School not on weekends."

" I know but I have to make it to the ninja game some kids at school were talking about. I don't want to be late. Maybe I could even make a friend today."

" Kisa I don't. think…"

" Daddy I really want to get at least one friend in my life."

" I don't want anyone to make fun of you for being different."

" Tatsu, she need this. I don't want her to live all alone for her whole life." Tora butted in.,"" She needs to be with kids her own age. She already in a special class. She the only one in her class. How can she make friends like that Tatsu."

" Alright, she can go, but I want you to come home if some makes fun of you Kisa. Kay."

" I will Kawaii-Hana word." Kisa lifted her right hand. " Bye." She ran out the door.

Kisa ran to the middle of the village where the game was being played. She could hear some boys playing already. She hide behind a trash can, so she catch in to the way the game was played. One boy caught her attention. His foot steps were a little bit slower than the others. ' Hide already you going to get caught.' Shortly after she thought that he was tagged. When the game was over Kisa could heard some boys arguing.

" We don't want a fatty like you to play any more." said one boy.

" Why not?" said an other.

" Because any team you play on always looses." said the same boy for before.

' Maybe I should go home. Dad was right. If there mean to him how will treat me.' Kisa started to walk home.

" If we don't have him the teams won't be even." said an other boy. She stop and turn around to see what would happen next.

" I don't care. So get lost fatty."

' Everyone the same they don't care what on the inside.'

The boy they were making fun of walked away. He was heading to where Kisa was hiding. He stop right in front of the trash cans. 'If he found me I'm done for.' Kisa thought. 'Don't make a move.'

" Hey little guy." He grabbed something. " A butterfly like you should never let a bigger spider eat you. How can you show the world what your made of if you let something like this stop you." The boy let the butterfly go and continue walking.

' What a sweet boy.' Kisa start to shadow him for the rest of the day.

* End of flashback*

"Kisa are you all right?" Choji asked.

" I'm fine just a little tired." Kisa grabbed the top from Choji. ' What was that all about? Oh well maybe I just need some shut eye.' " Thanks Choji. *yawns* See you in the morning." Kisa walk to her room and shut the door.

* The next Day *

Choji got up and got dress for the day. Today he was going to find out if he can train with his cast on. He went to go find some thing to eat. The rest of the house was asleep or so he thought. " Kisa what are you doing up so early?" He asked when he walked into the kitchen.

" I couldn't sleep. I been up for most of the night. I keep having the same nightmare." She didn't look so good. Her eyes had black bags under them. Choji sat down at the table.

" What was it about."

" It was so scary. I could hear some woman calling my name to run, but I didn't want to leave her. She was hurt a of wood fell on her. But she keeping saying 'Kisa running no matter what.' So I ran crying. It was to hard for me to run, the fire every were. Every where I turn it was there. I couldn't even breath the smoke was to much. I remember that I ran to a room and grabbed a piece of paper. When I turned around door caved in. Then a man grabbed me. He threw me out of the house. Then he ran back in, and shortly after I could here that the house fell down. I try to get back in to save them. I keep screaming ' Mom and Dad!' Choji it was my house! My house burned down. And I couldn't do anything to save my parents." Kisa stared to cry " And after that I could hear a man just laughing at my pain. He said ' This what happen when you foolish parents don't listen.'

It was him not me. It was him!" Kisa started to throw a fit. Throwing every thing in path her reach.

" Kisa Clam DOWN!" Choji yelled, but she didn't even hear him. Here rage kept growing. Her left arm now bared the cures mark that was on her hand. ( It like a grape vine. Just for you to know.) Choji was dumfounded. ' It almost like the one that Sasuke had in the chunin exam.' "Kisa you have to clam down." Choji kept yelling tiring to calm her down. She didn't stop, and the marks grew even more. Now it was on her right side of her body. Tears ran down her face. Choji could tell she was in pain.

" It burns, make it stop!" She cried out. She grew fangs and long nails. Her skin turn a very dark green\blue. Feather wings came out for her back along with a tail. Choji was to afraid to come near her.

Choza ran into the room. " What going!" He stop and looked at his son and a monster. He expanded his arm. " Don't you dare hurt my boy." Choza charge at monster.

Choji got in the way. " No it's Kisa." Choza stop the attack.

" Son that is not her. It's an monster. Look, get out of my way."

" No, I say her change. Look she has the same eyes."

Choza looked. It had the same eyes. Those eyes of sadness. Choji walked over to Kisa. " Kisa I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help." She back away.

" No, Ino right I have to go." She ran out of the house. Choji followed, he was to late she was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This very important. I didn't want to put this in the story. The reason why Kisa turn like that because of her clan. I wanted to follow the tale of the four gate sprits. Dragon was the tail. Fang and claws tiger. Wing was the bird. Tuttle was the color. Tell next time.


	8. The Run Away

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character does not belong to me.

Summary: Choji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories.

*In the village forest*

Kisa was running away, she was to afraid how Choji would take to her new form. She knew deep down Choji would never hurt her. She just wanted to get away for awhile. For she could clear her head a bit. While running Kisa tripped over something. 'What was that.?' Kisa brushed herself off. She used what ever she tripped on to help her get up.

She wish never touch it at all. "No it's true…

*At the Akimichi house*

Choji was about chase after Kisa but his father got in the way. Choza had him in a arm lock. Choji was trying to out of his grabs.

" Dad let me go! She needs me. She's hurt, confused, maybe even lost."

" No she won't. She lived here before." Choji stop moving. " I'm sorry son, I have no choice, I have to tell you."

" Tell me what?" His father let go. Choji didn't run away. He had to know what his father had to say. Choza told him all that he knew about Kisa Known past. Everything but the curse mark plus the whole Orochimaru thing. Choji didn't take it well.

" No you're lying! YOU"RE A LIER!!!" Choji ran to his room.

"Son!" Choza ran after his. Choji lock his door.

Choza could hear his son was crying. " Choji I'm sorry, but it might not be true. I just told you what the Anbu thought. Son let me in." Choza pleaded with him.

"Dad Kisa would never hurt anyone. She told me!"

"Son." Choji started to trash his room, throwing everything he could.

"Honey, what is wrong with Choji?" asked Ms. Akimichi. She woken up with all the yelling and crashing of who knows what.

"I just had a talk with him. Don't worry dear. He'll be fine in no time." Choza smiled.

She didn't buy for a sec. "Choza should I talk to him."

"No he just want to be alone for awhile."

"Alright, I'll make some breakfast. Does Kisa want to eat?"

"She's not here hun."

"Will she back?"

"I don't know it's up to her." His wife looked at him. He could read her face like a book. She was thinking the problem had to deal with that girl some how. Choza need to get some air. He knew his wife was going to say something if he didn't get out. "I'm getting a drink. Be back later." Choza left as quick as he could. 'I have to solve this before it gets out of hand. I don't want this to turn for the worst.'

* Back to Kisa*

"No, no it can be true. Tell me is not true." Kisa ran her hand over and over the text engrave on the stone. It read 'Tatsu and Tora Kawaii-Hana Beloved friends. Father and mother.' "The dream is true. I couldn't save them. Mom, dad I'm so sorry I was to young." Her curse mark stated to turn back to normal. After she calm down a bit. 'Kisa you have to remember why you grad that piece of paper. It has to be the key to your past some how. Or at least I hope it is.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short but I had to get it out fast. Plus the rest didn't flow in the chapter.


	9. Any Little Thing to Help

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character does not belong to me.

Summary: Choji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories.

*Choji's room*

Choji was laying down on his bed. ' what am I going to do? Dad would never lie to me, but on the other hand Kisa wouldn't ether. But she turn in to that thing. No, Choji she had that look of sadness in her eyes, like she wants to be saved form something. She could never have killed her parents. She did say that a man was laughing at her. All I have to do is find were she went after the fire, but first I have to find her.' Choji got off his bed. 'All I have to do is not get caught by mom.' He open his window. 'I can out run mom in this cast.' Choji gabbed a kunai then stabbed it into the cast, then slowly taking it off. It was way to early, but he would do anything for Kisa. 'Hmm… it doesn't hurt to bad.' He tried to get up. "Agh!" 'Oh that hurts. Come one Choji pull it together it not so bad. You're a ninja.' Choji wrapped up his leg with his leg bandages. He looked back at his door, 'sorry dad I have to.' He jump out, then began the chase to find Kisa.

*Asuma House*

"I see." Choza came over to tell him what happen at his house earlier. The two men were seated down in the living room, drinking some green tea. "What do we do now?"

Choza sipped his tea. "I don't know, I just don't want my boy and his team to get hurt." Choza had a concerning face. "I have been thinking, maybe we should let the elders know."

Asuma sighed "Choza, you and I both know that means the elders are going to put her in jail. It looks bad to run away from a crime, no matter the age she was."

"I know… I just don't know what to do. Why did this had to happened."

"Who knows…" There was a knock on the door. Asuma got up to answer the door. It was Ino. She was all sweaty and out of breath. "Ino what are you doing here."

She clean herself off before she talked. "Sensei, It's Choji he's in the hospital."

Choza ran to the door. "Ino tell me what happen."

"I don't know, I saw Shikamaru there visiting him." Choza looked at his feet. 'I knew he would go after her.' "Sorry Asuma I Have to go." Choza ran to the hospital. Asuma and Ino were right behind him.

*Meanwhile at the Kawaii-Hana Grave*

Kisa was banging her head into a tree. 'Come on remember already.' She stopped rubbed her bleeding head, then turn to the grave. "Can't you two give mean anything." She kinda went crazy. She started to talk to the grave. "That right the dead can't talk." She looked at the sky. "Great now you're talking to yourself. Oh Kisa…"

"Kisa what are you doing." A voice whispered from the grave.

"Agh! Gr… Graves can't talk. This better not be a sick kinda joke! Who or what ever you are you better keep away. I'm Kisa from the Kawaii-Hana clan so stay back."

"Kisa?" Kisa looked over to the grave. Choji walk behind form the grave.

"Uh… Hi Choji." Kisa looked down at her feet. She didn't want any one to be anyone to fine her. Mostly she didn't want that someone to be Choji.

"Choji…"

"Kisa you alright? I got worried about you. You just ran off." He sounded like noting ever happen that morning.

"Choji I didn't want to you follow me that why…" Kisa turned away form Choji.

"You left." Choji finished her sentence. "I don't care if you what you are or what you done. I'm will still you friend." She hugged him as tightly as she can.

"Thankyou."

"Kisa you know I've been wanting to tell you something." Choji rubbed under his nose a little. He wanted to make sure he got the right words out.

"What is it?"

"You um… I don't know how to say this." Choji walk two step closer to Kisa. Choji topple over on top of her. His lost all feeling in his leg. Kisa sat him down. Choji rubbed his throbbing leg. She started to exam why he fell. Gently she place her hand on his right foot. It wasn't that one, so she move to the left.

"Choji, your cast! It's gone. We have to get a new one."

"No I'm fine." He got up to show how macho he was, but I didn't really work. He fell down shortly after.

"Really?" she asked sacristy. "Come on if we leave now we can eat right afterward." She smiled. Choji wrap his arms around her neck, so she could support him. "Let's go."

*Hospital*

Choza, Ino and Asuma ran into the room Choji was in. "Choji!" yelled his father He came to realize that his son was not hurt at all. Choza looked over Choji to see the damage. All that was there was a brand new cast.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Choji. Shikamaru and Kisa looked at the older man.

"Err… noting." He looked at Kisa. 'Hmm wonder if she brought him here?' "Why are you here son."

"Kisa brought Choji over because he took off his cast, "Shikamaru said. "I came to help her carry Choji. Then Ino found out and over told the story by the looks of it."

"Thankyou, Kisa."

Kisa walk up to Choza sheepishly "Mr. Akimichi I just want to say…" She was cut of by two Anbu grabbing her, then gagging her mouth.

"Kisa!" Choji yelled. He was to late. They left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well not much to say today. It kinda hard to keep writing with all the school work I get, but I'll keep writing no matter what. Just for you to know the story is about half way over.


	10. All is Lost

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character does not belong to me.

Summary: Choji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories.

Before I start the story I just want you to know what going on for the next few chapters. They are going to fill you in Kisa life a bit more. Sorry if I bores you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you taking me!" Kisa demanded. The masked men pulled her away from the safety of her fiends.

"…" they said noting as she was toss in to a cold dark damp room. She skidded across the small room hit the wall with her head. Rubbing her head she got up. "We can do this the easy way or the hard. Tell us why you came back."

"That part is still a bit fuzzy." she said softly.

"What?"

"I said I can't remember!" She yelled. "What did I do wrong to be put in this place."

"Come now, you really don't know?' smirk one of the Anbu.

"You committed the biggest crime, not only did you run away. You killed the last of your clan." said the other.

" You have no proof of my actions, plus I didn't do it. So let me go."

" Do you have anyone who can tell us this is true." said the first one.

"I can tell all that happened that awful night." Kisa humbly bow before the two men.

"How can we believe a killer who lost her memory." Kisa bit her lip. "You can tell us you little story." They laughed and walk out of the cell. Leaving her alone in her thoughts.

'Stupid ninja Anbu. Who do they think they are. I'm from the same village.'

*Meanwhile at the Hokage office*

Asuma held down Choji. "Let me go sensei. I need to tell them the truth of what happen." Shikamaru and Ino were stuck in the room because a woman Anbu told them to stay put while she talk to their parents.

They could all hear what was happing. They been fighting for the last 20 minutes.

"No you can't do that to my daughter!" Inochi yelled.

"Or my son!" Shikaku joined in. Choza didn't say any thing.

"I'm sorry but the orders were given by the elders not me. Tonight team ten will have to forget Kisa Kawaii-Hana."

"Ino may complain about her but she told me what a nice girl she is."

"I have no power in the manner. If you don't mine I want to get this over with." Shikaku and Inochi went to hang out with their kids. Choza stay inside.

"Please I beg you not to do this, or just wait until her trail." He pleaded

"I told you I can't. I know how hard it is to lose someone it the way of the ninja."

"You don't understand, he truly loves her." He knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.

"It's not my problem." Choza stormed out of the room only to see his son in more pain then ever.

Tears found their way into Choji's eyes. "Sensei, I'm ready for my fate."

"Choji…" Ino whimpered

"No Ino, as shinobi we listen to our orders." Asuma let him go. Everyone looked as he walk into the room. Shikamaru turn his head away. He Didn't want to see his friend give up on his quest for love so soon. Leaving Choji alone.

"Ready?" She asked a cold hand was placed on his forehead.

"The sooner you cut my heart I won't feel this pain any more." Choji said bitterly.

"Right," charka flowed from her hand into Choji body.

'Kisa I promise we will be together someday…' Everything went black. The rest of the team genin followed Choji. Leavening only the adult with this horrible memory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it so sad lately but I promise it gets better. Till next time.


	11. Someone Who Cares

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character does not belong to me.

Summary: Choji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories.

*Akimichi House*

__

"Choji!" A girl with teal hair kept screams his name over and over again. "Choji please help me. I didn't do it. I would never think of killing my own parents. You believe me, right?" Choji embrace the crying girl in a hug.  
"I always will ki…"

Choji fell out of his bed. "Agh, what a dream?" It's been over two weeks since the Anbu wiped out the team's memory of Kisa. Also they healed his leg to make it look less conspectuses 'I can't believe it. It been the same girl in every dream for the past week.' Choji got dressed. 'Who is she?' Choji stomach growled. 'It's just a dream. I'll tell Shikamaru about it later.' Choji sat down at the breakfast table.

"Morning Choji how was your night?"

Choji thought for a bit. 'Should I tell he about the dream?' "It was good." He yawned. "Dad are we going to train today, or can I go to Shikamaru's house?"

Choza finished his plate. "No, today we are going to welcome the new Hokage."

"Cool, who is going to be Hokage?" Choji ask while gesturing his mom for seconds.

"Lady Tsunada."

****

*

The village prison*

Kisa sat in the corner of her cell. She has moved in over a week. She kept hope she will get her trial soon.

"For being a prisoner, I worried about her." One of the female guards whispered. "It's been two weeks. She hasn't eaten any of her meals."

"If she starves herself it's not our fault." The male guards slide her dinner under the cell door. "Besides it our job to get rid of runaways."

"Can't we just let her talk? That's all she want is someone to hear her tale. What harm can it bring?" She asked.

"Many! She is a wanted ninja. It's her fault she left in the first place. Also she the reasons team ten memory had to get wiped. We are Anbu so don't turn soft on me now." The man stop on his way out of the door, "Never forget she work for the one who killed Hayate."

" Was is last name Gekko?"

"Shut your mouth! You never knew him. Because of your master Orochimaru he died. He gave up his body to save our village. He took my love from me."

"I'm sorry for your lost. I am truly sorry. I know how it feels to lose something important to you. Orochimaru killed my parents too." Kisa sat down, leaning her face on the cold bars. "I suffer just as much as any one else in the world, maybe more."

"Tell me something." The Anbu walk over to the cell door.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

The Anbu sat across from Kisa. "Did you really know Hayate?"

"He was my personal sensei. He taught me a lot. He was very sweet, nice, kind." Kisa paused, "He just like Choji. That's it."

"What's it?"

"I told Choji the other day he remind me of someone, and that someone is Hayate sensei. When I get the chance I have to tell him." She laughed, "Oh no I can't. The wiped out me from his life. Life kinda funny isn't it? When you thing you get it something else happens."

"That what Hayate used to say."

"You're not like the other Anbu in this prison. You're to nice." She smiled and got up. " You're the only one who will listen to my pled." She looked out the window. "Just being in this cell brings back every horrible thing that happen to me over my life. The fire, running away, never having a place to call home, and even how I was Orochimaru little play toy."

"Wow, is that all true?"

"Yeah"

"You know we have a lot of time together why don't you tell me your story."

Kisa gave her a puzzling look. "Are you sure?"

"I want to hear more about Hayate, please."

"It started when my father let me go on my very first mission with Hayate sensei. I was special I never got a team, but he was the best teacher I ever got. Kisa looked up to the small window. "If we never went out that day, this would have never happened."

"What happened?"

"Hayate took me out of the village so we could get some kind of flower to make healing herbs. That's when I first met him. That snake of a man, Orochimaru. He talked to Hayate about something."

"What did Orochimaru want?"

"Noting, or that is what I thought. Hayate grab my hand and took me home. He told my family about what happened. My dad was very unhappy. He made sure I would never go out on a mission again. Hayate still visit me after his missions. A month went on and noting happen, but my dad told the Hokage what happened. My mom told me that she wanted me to go visit Hayate one day so we could hang out. I love the idea so I went. The Daisies were in bloom that day it was so great until I smelled the smoke. Have you ever had the feeling that something bad was going to happen to you? The smoke was just that. That change my life forever. I ran home while Hayate ran after me. The smell got stronger it came from my house. I ran inside, you might think I was crazy, but I couldn't let my mom die. He was there inside waiting for me. He made have to choose between two things. They were save my mom from the fire and I go with him or I die with her. My answer for me. At least I would die by her side. He said something I will never forget. 'Your parents will pay with their life. Kisa you shall be mine.' Shortly after he left a house a beam fell. My mom pushed me out its path. If I was the one to died maybe I wouldn't have hurt so many people I care for. I tried pulling her out, but I was to small and weak. Do you know the pain of hearing your mother scream in pain. She was dying in my hands. I did kill her. I was just to weak." Kisa looked at her hands. "These hands were the ones who kill the one who brought me to life, my mom."

"It's not your fault Kisa. You were little So what else happened?"

"I did what my mom told me, I ran. I knew I could get sensei to help maybe even dad. Then it came to me, this would be the last time I would ever see my mom. I ran to my room to get my notebook. I should never have. I lost my dad because I that book. He toss my out of the burning house a stayed with my mom to the grave. If I really think about it I did kill my parents. I am a monster."

"Why didn't you go to Hayate or the Hokage?"

"I had no proof of where I was that day. Only Hayate know I was with him, and you said yourself he's dead."

"Then what did you do?"

"Well I wrote what had happen in my note book and left it in the village library. It has everything from my clan secrets to my journal. If you want the whole story it should be there."

"Of all the places to leave it, why there? Why not give it to Hayate."

"I was on the run from Orochimaru. I didn't want Hayate to be harm like my parents. I guess it didn't work. I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help."

"No, you did all you could. It's getting late why don't you go to bed, but eat something first." She past Kisa some bread and soup.

"Can I ask you one thing?" She ate the bread.

"Anything, what is it?"

"What's your name?"

"It's Yugao Uzuki." The Anbu shift was over and the Male one came back into the room. 'Kisa I will help you. You don't deserve to be here.' She walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter may seem repetitive but I thought it better to let Kisa talk to an Anbu who care about her well-being. Next chapter is going to be big so don't miss it.


	12. There is Still Some Hope

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character does not belong to me.

Summary: Choji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories.

*The next day at the village library*

'If I was seven year old where who I hide a notebook?' Yugao looked everywhere in the library, but she couldn't find anything yet.

"Hello Yugao, how ya been?!"

"Hello Guy, I've been fine. 'Until you blew out my ear.' Why are you here? Shouldn't you be out training or something?"

"I'm a mission right now. Rumor haves it that there is a wanted ninja right here in the village. Can you believe it? How stupid can they been to come running in here and trying to over run the village."

"Oh really? Do you know where to find this someone or even a name?"

"Uh no, but that is why I am here. They keep a record on every missing shinobi in this here library. All I have to do now…" She hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Guy, your so much help." Yugao ran over to the records office.

'What a crazy woman.'

Yugao walk through the rows of books. 'Lets see, it should be in the k section. This one should be it.' She picked up a think blue book. 'Kisa Kawaii-Hana… that's it just a name and her id number, what is the village trying to hide?' She looked at the black out pages. 'There at least five pages full information here. Hayate what am I going to do?' An older gentleman walked by, placing a book in its proper spot.

"Excuse me sir you work here right?"

The man looked like he could have been her great grandfather. "Yes, it been past down for my father to me. What will you like to know?"

"Can you tell me why are these pages black out?" She gave him the book. "It can help me out and maybe even save this girl life."

"Well Anbu can black anything if they think it can harm the village." He looked a the photo in the book, Oh my I haven't seen her for years. She was such a nice young girl. What book is this?"

She lowered her tone of voice, "It's the records book of all the wanted or missing ninjas of our village."

"Oh that bad, that would explain why she gave me her story book."

'Storybook?' "Can I see this book she gave you?"

"Anything to save such a sweet girl." He walked over to his office.

*Shikamaru hangout*

"Shikamaru can you believe it a woman for a Hokage." Choji laughed

"Don't rub it in. You know girls are spiteful. You know, she'll probably going to take out every person she hate."

Shikamaru father walked over to his son. "Shikamaru, we have to go to the Hokage office." Shikaku ordered.

"Looks like it's going to be you first Shikamaru." Choji laughed.

"What a drag." Shikamaru groaned, "See ya."

"See you later Shikamaru. Hope you don't die."

"Can it Choji!"

*Library*

"Why didn't the Anbu take this book? I thought you said the can black anything that is in your library."

"They never found it. Here we go, I never read it. So it should be unchanged. Why you want an old book like this again?"

"If I can prove she was not apart a that fire, so she won't be put to death."

"I thought the Hokage could only order that?"

"That why I'm going to give her this. Thank you so much." She made her way to the Hokage mansion. 'Hopefully I'm not to late.'

"I hope I help," the old man laugh. "Tell her I say hi."

*Hokage office*

"Congratulation you are now a chunin. You and your team can have the rest of the day off. Your are now dismiss."

"Thank you." Shikamaru bowed. 'That means I have more work, this stinks.' He left the room.

A woman ran into the room. "Lady Hokage we have someone who wants to she you right away," Shizune stated. "It's about that girl they found two weeks ago."

"What the name of the girl. You know I can't remember every name that come in all these papers"

"Kisa Kawaii-Hana."

"You found her! Who ever it is bring them in." Shizune walked out.

"Lady Hokage I'm sorry I know you're very busy," Yugao bowed.

"Spit it out tell me if you found here or not?"

"That it we did. She has a trail later today if you look at your notes it there, every thing she said and done in this notebook. I read her journal and brought it for you can read it for your self. Please I don't want her to die."

The Hokage got up from here chair. "I'll see for myself. I want you to take me to her."

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I was grounded for a bit, but now I can finsh my story. Thanks for reading.


	13. Help is on the Way

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character does not belong to me.

Summary: Choji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories.

Asuma just gave his team a reward for Shikamaru promotion. Shikamaru had to train with his father. Choji left to the waterfall to cool off at river and think about his dream because he never got the chance to tell Shikamaru.

*Waterfall*

'Why can't I get that girl out of my head? Who is she any ways? More I ask the more I can't find the answers. Oh boy this bites.'

Choji got out of the river to dry off.

He looked up at the clear blue sky.

"It's very nice out today don't you think?" said a sweet girl voice.

"Ah sorry, I didn't know a other people would be here," Choji covered himself.

"It's ok I can't see you any ways." The girl smiled "Choji, I want you to meet me again at roof top at the school in a week. Can you do that?" She turn to walk away.

"Yes, wait what's your name?"

"Son, wake up. You can't sleep in the forest tonight." Choza shadow cove Choji body

Choji opened his eyes. He wasn't at the river he was training in the backyard of his house, 'It was a dream.' "Dad what time is it?"

"Dinner. Come on you show was up."

"Ok, I'll take a quick shower."

*The prison*

Yugao led lady Hokage to Kisa prison. She began to speak, "Um Lady Hokage do you know his girl?"

"I did know her mother and father. It was my idea to let the family come here in the first place. I ran into them in when I was going to a tea hut just outside the land of fire . My team mates want to stop for some R and R. That when I say them. They look homeless to me. They had some old torn clothes on. Tatsu was letting her sleep on his lap. I sat next to them and asked if they wanted something to eat or drink.'

*flashback*

"Do you want something to eat or drink? I'll buy." asked Tsunada.

Tatsu looked up, "That would be nice, can I'll have some water?" He turn to his wife, "Honey, do you want anything?"

While yawning she sat up. "Tatsu, we would like some kind of fruit drink." She turned to the young looking Tsunada. "Thankyou, ouch!"

"You okay, please tell me that your not labor there no hospital around for miles."

"You're over reacting it was just a hard kick." She slowly made her way to her feet. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the bathroom. I get up with out to worrying for once." She smile and walk to the back of the hut.

Tsunada laughed, "She has you in your place."

Tatsu looked at her funny. "You see my wife and I are trying to find the right place to call home for our new family because the last village we live at kick us out. They found out who we were."

"That is?"

"We are the last of…" He whisper the last part. "Kawaii-Hana's clan. My wife is due in three month and I want a place for my family. I really don't want her to give birth in dirty cave or anything like that at all."

"That not all of the story is it?" Tsunada whispered back.

"No, we never really had a place to call home. They are afraid of us. We're a curse clan bound to die off one by one. I want some where my daughter can be safe with out the treat of her family name. Every wants what we have."

"Yes, using all five styles is a very big deal. You can bring so much good in the world. Your clan can even…"

"Harm others." He looked at her with sadden eyes. "I almost lost my wife and unborn child when we got kick out of our last village."

"What happened?"

"The village elder found out we were the famous Kawaii-Hana Clan. So he wanted us to train his village to become shinobi. I told them we couldn't do it. I told him I was starting a family. I shouldn't have told him that."

"You didn't get kick out. You were attack."

"I was, but not my wife. She could still put up a good fight. We some how escaped and ended here."

"Sorry it took so long Tatsu. Now what did I miss?"

"We we were… well you see…"

"I asked your husband if you wanted to live in our village." Tsunada asked.

"Really! That is great. We have a home Tatsu." Tora huge her husband as tightly as she could. "When can we leave?"

"After the drinks." Tsunada really want her drink.

*End*

"After that I wanted to help out the family out so I took them here. The Hokage agreed to it. I left soon after they settled in. When Kisa was born Tatsu aided the Hokage to repay him back for all the kind things that he did for them. Tora work at hospital when Kisa wanted to become a ninja just like her Dad. Only years after I hear what happened to them. It was a shame that the village blamed her. It only because what happen a year before."

"You mean what happen to the Uchiha."

"Right, they had no proof she did it. At least I can forgive her as new Hokage." They finally make it to Kisa cell. It window was broken and She was no were to be found. All was left was a not.

__

'Sorry, I felt some thing bad is going to happen. I promise I'll be back of the punishment later.' love Kisa.

* * *

Well till next time.


	14. Now it's my Turn to Saveone

Disclaimer: Any Naruto character does not belong to me.

Summary: Choji helps a young ninja finds what happen to her lost memories.

*Before Kisa left the jail*

"Oh man, I'm so bored. Can one of you guys give me something to do or play with?" Kisa complained.

"I like it when you didn't talk," said a male guard.

"Well, I'm still a kid. At least the girl Anbu talks to me." Kisa grumbled.

"You're lucky she'll be here shortly with the Hokage. Now shut up while I get your dinner."

Kisa grabbed her burning hand. "Oh no, not now. Not here."

*Flashback*

"I'm not your little toy so leave me alone!" a cry echoed though out the whole hideout.

"Don't make me laugh girly. You know as well as I master Orochimaru need you to make more awaking pills," Kabuto laughed. "Now get to work."

"I did. He already use me by biting my hand last month. So tell him to drop dead. I not doing any thing else for that two face snake. So what I rather die than work for him. So kill me already!"

"Oh if I only could I would. Now start" He pulled her by the hair.

"Why should I make more, the last one I made almost kill Kimimaru and he the nicest of all the low life's here besides Jugo. I'm not going to be the one who kill anyone else here. So leave me alone NOW!"

"Follow me"

"Like I have a choice." He pulled her to Orochimaru den pushing Kisa to her knees.

"My dear you seem a little angry today." He snake of a man said. He almost sound nice for once.

"What gives you that idea. Was it you biting me last week and almost cause be to die or him pulling my hair right now." Kisa stated with a whole lot of sass.

"Kabuto leave her. I want to talk to her by myself."

"Yes, master." He turn to Kisa, "You're in it now." He chuckled and left the room.

"Kisa what am I going to do with you." He walked closer to Kisa. "Do I have remind you who kill your parents again." He place her hand dead weight around her shoulder.

Kisa move out his reach. " It was you. You heartless monster you shouldn't even be called a man. Just kill me please. I have no point to live any more. You kill every thing I hold dear in life. Just last month Hayate died. I just want to die."

"Oh you make me laugh some times Kisa. You still have one more person. I saw how you look at boy some years back. You don't want him to die too, right?"

She looked up quickly. "You wouldn't!"

"I would, I just saw him last month. All I have to do is give him one nice slice on the neck it would be over."

"NO! Please no. He doesn't need to get hurt because of me. I love him to much. I'll do anything just don't hurt him I beg you."

"So get to work."

"The good ones are in a box under my bed. You have some one to help out the transformation or they will die or get very sick just like what happen to Kimimaru." Kisa cried.

"Thanks to you I got what we needed from you. Now Sasuke will come for more power." Orochimaru grinned. Grabbed her by the arm. "I hope you are right because you are going to try it out."

"No, I don't want to be come a monster like you!" Her voice was covered by a drowning scream of hopelessness. "AGH!!!"

Kisa woke up a week later chained to a wall. She rubbed her face but knowing she would hurt herself in the process. Her long nails dug into her face. Kisa even notice two long teeth coming out of her mouth. She wiggled her new found tail and wings. 'I'm a monster.' She began to cry. "Wait Kisa, you are now stronger than anyone here. I can final leave this awful place. Kisa one pull the chains broke off.

"She getting away someone stop her!" yelled Kabuto.

She punch the wall into little pieces. 'Freedom.'

*End*

'Orochimaru you after that boy now aren't you. Well I just have to get to him first. Yugao sorry I have to do this hope you can forgive me. Well better make use of what you gave me Orochimaru.' Kisa turned into what she called herself a monster to save a someone becoming just like her. A little play toy for Orochimaru.

* * *

Well this was fun. I have some sad news my story is almost over. In about two or three or chapters. Sorry. But the good news I'll still have more to do with this couple if you still want to read about them. Till next time


	15. Author Note

Sorry it has been over a month since I have updated my story. I been so busy at work I have no time to work on it. Plus my very good friend Free Flying Sprit is really sick and I've been takeing care of her for the past two weeks. When I get back to school I be updateing my story again. I have go back to work I'm on break right now.

chubbylover.


	16. We Are Not the Same

A young male walked out of the village gates. He plunged deep into the forest. Unknowing someone was following him every step. Until a wind blew the scent of a person his way. The chill wind swiped through out his body. He froze, "I know your following me so just come on out already."

Kisa jump down from a tree, "I was starting to wonder when you'll catch on to me. What are you doing out in these woods this late at night? Aren't you afraid of getting hurt or getting attack."

"I don't need some nobody to tell what to do. So buzz off." He kept on walking.

"Come on, you don't have to be so rude. Right Sasuke?"

He turned around quickly, "How do you… never mind. What gives you the right to be following me around." Kisa pick up a rock. "Alright, what do you want a fight!" He threw is bag on the floor, "I can use the practice."

"No, I just want you to hear me out." She threw up the rock in that air. In a flash she had Sasuke pinned on the ground before the rock hit the ground. "But I'm always up for one."

"What are you some kind of crazy girl?"

"Trying to kill you only family left, that is crazy! I least I'm trying to do the right thing and stop you doing something stupid."

"You don't know anything about me or my pain!" Sasuke rolled over and pinned her to the ground. "No one knows how I really feel. And don't let your guard down." He glance at the blind girl in front of him. "How could you…"

Kisa slapped him across the face knocking him off of her. " Don't let you guard down remember."She brush herself off. "You aren't the only one in this world who been through tuff times. Don't you ever forget that!"

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his cheek. "Oh just because you can't see means that you suffered more than me? What a sad little girl you are."

"I was only trying to help you not become one of Orochimaru little toy."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"It's not hard, you're a famous clan. Everyone knows about you clan."

"What are you stupid? About Orochimaru you fool."

"You don't have to be so rude. He told me his whole plan about you. I force to work for him see." She showed him her curse mark. "You have one too."

Sasuke rubbed his neck. "It doesn't mean we are the same."

"I never said anything about being the same. I'm getting side tracked. He told me about you. He just using you just like me."

"That don't matter I just want more power so I avenge my family."

"Do you know what that monster has done. He kill my family in a fire, blamed it on me. I ran away so he could find me, but he did. He lock me up against my will, will nothing eat or to keep warm. Gave me a damn curse mark, so he can use it for I can feel pain and do his dirty work. Which almost had me kill someone with his weird experiments. Than used it on me first I almost died because of it. And do you know what it does?! It turned me into a monster! I trying to fix the things I've done wrong. It's my fault it my fault. I ruined the Kawaii-Hana name." Tear ran down her face.

"Kawaii-Hana? You're the case my dad was working on. Your the one who killed the last of your clan. Here I was almost feeling sorry for you. How could you be so cold!"

"No I didn't I didn't do."

"You just said it was your fault. What are you a lier?"

"No, I'm the one you created the power you are looking for. That is my fault. What happen to my family was Orochimaru doing."

"So you hate him?" Sasuke cross his arms.

"No, I feel sorry for him. The same way I feel sorry for you."

"SO you're telling me that you won't kill him. Even after all he done to you?

"I won't kill him. That is the way of my clan. We don't kill in anger, cold blood, or out of vengeance."

"What kind of way is that?" Sasuke asked.

"The way of the Kawaii-Hana Clan," Kisa smiled. She gave him her hand.

"What that?"

"A hand shake that I'm not going to stop you. My mom always told me 'You can't change anyone mind, you can only give them choices.'" He took her hand and knocked her out.

Sasuke just stood there. 'What should I do now?'

"Sasuke Lord Orochimaru is waiting for you. Come on leader," Ukon looked down at the fallen girl. "What a pity, you were so useful to." He stabbed a her with his blade. "Remember this Sasuke this what happens when you turn back on our master.


	17. Don't Give Up Until I Say I love You

Come on wake up!" Shikamaru started to pound on a door. "We need to go. This is no use." He turned to Naruto. "We have these."  
"Potato chips?" Naruto gave him 'you got to be kidding me' face.

"They are BBQ" In a flash Choji came running out of his house. "Choji we are on a special mission today. Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru, and we need to find him. Are you up to it?" Shikamaru gave him a stern look.

"Shikamaru I'll be honored. I'll be ready in five. Can you meet me at the gate Shikamaru?"

His friend smiled, "Don't be late. I'm counting on you. Naruto we have to get some more help."

Choji walk back inside to get change. 'I wonder why Sasuke will run away just like that. I thought he was better than that." Choji fixed his hair into headband. "If its Orochimaru is helping him I better do my best." He walked into his parent's room. "Dad I need something, can you get it for me?" he whispered not trying to wake his mom.

"Choji it's five what are you doing up? I don't even have a mission this early."

"I have mission to fine Sasuke, he ran off with Orochimaru. I need those think we talked about."

Choza had a shocked look on his face. "Come with me." They walk into the training room they have. "Son I know I told you about these. It doesn't me you are ready for them."

"Dad please I'm not kid any more. You can't keep treating me like this. I know I'm your only son and you want the best for me. I will to give up my life to protect the ones I love. Can't you see that?"

"I know you are an Akimichi. Just please promise me something son," Choji nodded. "Please don't even touch the red one. I beg you. You may be ready to die for your friends, but I'm not strong enough to loose my only son." He grabs his son into bear hug. "Please."

"I promise." Choji choked out. After their hug Choji left on his mission. (A short note, sorry. Just wanted you all to know that I am not going to write Choji fight because I cried like a little baby when it happened. So just go read it or watch it. Kay now on to story.)

*Some where in the forest.*

"Agh," Kisa sat up and grabbed chest. "I swear Sasuke next time we meet I'm not going easy on you. So much for taking the easy way out. Its ok Kisa, he just needs to find his true self. Just like you did when you ran away. Great now I'm talking to myself. Kisa you out it today." She started to move her chakra around to see where she was. It was no use. "Darn it, almost out." The blind nin hobble to here feet. "Have to find my way back. Can't let Yugao down. If I can't use my Chakra I'll just have to use my nose and ears." The world seemed to freeze. No animal was running around, not even a little fly. "What's going on? Agh..." A giant earth quake hit, knocking Kisa of her feet. "What was that about?" She looked around again with her Chakra. She barley make out to people fight about mile away. "Well better find out what that is. Maybe it can lead me back home, or to my doom." She laughed at her own joke. "I need to find someone before I go mad." She must have walked for hour before she came to a newly clear flied where the two figure were. "This can't be it there were trees here last time I check." Kisa looked around. "No this is it. Maybe this was a bad idea. It's to late to turn back now." A soft breeze blew the sent of daisies. It put a smile on her face, but it couldn't cover up her fate. "If I'm going to die, I want to die with my favorite flower around." The weak ninja follow the sent in to the forest. The sent grew stronger with every step. "Mom, dad, and sensei I can't go on any more. I have noting left. I'm just to weak." She fell to her knees just two feet from her flowers. All her memoirs came back a once. Tears formed in her eyes. "Choji, I loved you. No I still do. I still have you to protect and Yugao. Plus Shikamaru, Ino, and Asuma. I can't die here, not yet!" Her thoughts where interrupt by a cough and a gasp of air. "Who there?" no answered. Kisa quickly got on her feet. To find out what that noise was. It was coming from the tree next to the daises. She used what ever chakra she had left to examine the noise. It was one of people fighting earlier. She places a hand on his shoulder. It was hard and boney. "Are you ok?"

"Are you some kind of angel?" he gasps. "Cuz I'm not ready to die. I promise my dad, my best friend, and the girl in my dream I would meet her again at the school next week. Please don't take me." Tears where falling from his cheek on to Kisa hand.

She knew who voice that was, Choji's. "Choji, don't you dare die on me. Not all we been threw." He started to lose conciseness. "Choji don't go, please don't. I need you, please." She started to pass out too. "Choji, I promise to meet you a too." She black out hugging him for dear life.

*At the village*

Choza was at Lady Hokage office. "You had no right in sending my son to find Sasuke. I could have done it with Inochi and Shikaku by my side."

"Look all of you are here to protect the village. I..." the argument was put on hold when a butterfly flew in landing on a daisy that Tsunada had. Choza eyes wide when one of the petals fell.

"Something bad has happen. You must send help at once."

Okay that it for this chapter. I know it's been over a month now and I'm truly sorry. I have school to take care of. But I'm hopefully I get a free period just to write. Well if you must know I friend is doing much better. She got a chapter up last month. Because I wrote it for her. Since he had about a month of homework to catch up on she can't write for a bit. Since I'm a good friend and all I'll write for her I might get her story up my Monday or sooner. Oh and I just got my art page up so you can see my art work of Kisa if you want. It's Kawaiihana at deviantart. It's not to grand I'm still working on the site. Can any one tell me how to fix my home page that would be grand, um on deviantart not fanfic. I really want a pix on it.


	18. Author Note 2

Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been drawing stuff I owe people from like two years ago. Also I'm about to move soon to my new college, I a tone to thing to pack. Not fun. Lastly I have to cheer up my friend Frea. Luckily her grandma can drop her off at my house. So someone gave her awful review. She told me all it said. I quote just one part from it

"I read in your profile that you are from America, so I can safely assume that English is your first language. Now, unless you lied about being 19, you should have a good grasp of your own language by now. But, as far as I can see from the horrible mess of a story you cannot be older than 12. Don't take me wrong, I never judge people by age, if this were a good story and you were, in fact, twelve I would have still praised it as much as I would any good story, and, likewise, I shall criticize is for it's sheer horrid lack of taste no matter your age."

It broke my heart that someone would write such a mean things. At that was the bad part of the review.

So may not update for some time. I have to mend a broken writer. -Chubbylover-


End file.
